Human and animal disease surveillance systems are important in tracking and controlling zoonoses. Almost 75% of emerging animal diseases have a zoonotic potential; therefore it is timely to address a broader concept of health where scientific disciplines are no longer being segmented. This training program aims to concentrate on training veterinarians in epidemiology and public health, both in Lima as well as in the underserved areas in rural areas of Peru, especially the Andean region, train a cadre of professionals, strengthen local institutions, and enhance research methodologies, in order to improve the quality and impact of research. The program utilizes a novel approach to training, built on a collaborative research network of Peruvian investigators (often former trainees of the program) and developed country scientists living in Peru. The program will seek to fill gaps in the existing network through provision of short- and long- term training for Peruvian health scientists at both the UPCH and the Johns Hopkins University. The overarching aim of this grant is to build a long-term sustainable veterinarian training program in tropical zoonotic infectious diseases in Peru. Its specific aims are to train two Peruvian veterinarian PhD candidates and an MPH at the Johns Hopkins Bloomberg School of Public Health over a five year period. Provide masters level training in public health and epidemiology at the Universidad Peruana Cayetano Heredia to two veterinarians or laboratory scientists annually. We will also hold a biannual 2-day research seminar to train individuals from outside Lima for veterinarians in research methodology and on responsible research, bioethics and grant-writing skills, specifically tailored to veterinarian needs. Six students from San Marcos School of Veterinarian Medicine will be trained over a five year period at the Summer Institute of Epidemiology and the Summer Institute of Tropical Medicine at JHU. We will also build capacity in underserved areas of Peru, in particular at the Veterinarian School of the University of Puno. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Zoonoses are a common yet neglected group of important diseases. Since zoonoses can infect both animals and humans, the medical and veterinary communities must work closely in clinical, public health, and research settings. We propose to develop a training program that will concentrate on training veterinarians in epidemiology, public health, and laboratory techniques, both in Lima and in underserved rural areas of Peru.